Human Navi
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: This is a story I wrote in fourth grade and decided to post


Prologue: In the year 200x many years from now people live in a technology utopia a world without physical wars. Instead wars were battled on computer. Navi's fought the battles for the operators. Navi's were bio-scan of the operators they looked exactly as the operators they acted upon orders from their operators at times human and navi become one in battle and they fight efficiently.

But danger is lurking elsewhere at a space station where three main leaders study the movements of all the planets, asteroids, and the very space station its self. The men work on a recent upgrade until the intern of the great notice something on his monitor which was recently pointed at Pluto he turned towards and said with a panic stricken face "Doctor l-l-look at this !" the doctor tuned and looked at his monitor " Hmm now what's the problem" "m-m-my monitor…asteroid…Pluto look f-f-for yours-self!" the doctor looked and contacted the captain the captain walked in and look at the monitor and said "what's this?" she looked closer "An asteroid and its heading towards earth." The doctor stared and said "At its current speed it will hit earth and destroy in about… 4-5 weeks"

"We have to stop it" said yuesai the intern. Mean while on earth "Lan! Get up c'mon get up!' "Ok, I'm up." Lan went outside and told Megaman "time for more battling huhn?" "Yeah I'm itching to go let start go before there are no more blocks left" they manage to get to the city in time "Lan hurry there's only a few blocks left hurry and sign us in!" Lan rushes to sigh him and Megaman in and once he does a cloaked figure signs the last block and thus the tournament began in heats 1-4 La was victorious but then came the last heat of the tournament Lan was up against the cloaked figure he saw before, he gulped because he never saw the navi the cloaked figure used and wondered the type of navi it was. But when they stepped up to the battle board a green light surrounded her thus LAN put Megaman in the machine and the battle began: Megaman vs. unknown navi but little did he know the opponents' navi was his opponent! They fought valiantly but mega won. And the cloaked figure left the arena and Lan followed he and yelled "Wait stop!" and the figure turned and the hood nearly fell of the persons face but the part that was uncovered revealed a young girl, Lan took a step back as the girl replaced her hood.

"Who are you? And where's your P.E.T?" "I am Kit Taylor and I carry no P.E.T because I always carry my navi with me like you carry your navi when he's not needed in your P.E.T but when he is, you merge into one. I carry my navi within me I am him and he is me." Lan stares at Kit and then walks forward 4 steps then he extends a hand "Friends?" Kit reaches out and shakes Lan's hand then she removes the cloak to reveal her wearing a shirt, jeans, and an angled belt, she smiles warmly and then she turns to stare down the street in which they stand presuming a fighting stance. She can sense dark energy coming from somewhere but then the reason for the dark energy appears a black navi who looked a lot like her navi and Lan's navi combined. She told Lan to run. But Lan refused to move, "tell me what's going on!" he shouted leaving kit with no choice she knocked him to the ground just as the dark navi unleashed a wave of sonic attacks. Just then Lan's P.E.T started beeping Mega also sensed the dark energy and wanted to help, but kit didn't know how to allow him to help. She activated the transporter and they were teleported home. Kit sighed glad that the dark navi didn't follow them but she knew he'd be back. "What happened? Who was attacking?!" Mega asked, kit said, "a navi from the black net." "Black net?" "Its like the net but filled with dark energy. It is home to many dark Navi's and their operators. The one that attacked us has been following me for the past few weeks it's too risky to fight him out in the open with all these people." "Why don't you go to the net and battle?" "There are also people on the net that could get injured or destroyed in our battle. And if I step into the dark net its power could overwhelm me. Causing me to turn into a dark navi." Lan and Megaman are both silent I turned and looked out Lan's window and I watch as the sunsets over the horizon and I debate when ether I should tell them the truth or wait until the danger passes, I decide to wait at least until the dark navi leaves but I know he wont leave until I am destroyed or at least he absorbs my energy but can I hold the navi off long enough to find a time crystal? I'm really hoping I can so I don't have to get Lan and Megaman involved. I turn to leave Lan's room when Lan asks "do you want to stay for dinner? My moms making chicken." I turn towards Lan "even though the offer's tempting I cannot for I'm afraid the navi we saw earlier will come and I cannot allow that navi anywhere near you or Megaman or any of your friends or family" "why not?" I sigh and I take a deep breath, its confession time I guess. "Lan I know this will sound very weird but I want you to know that everything I'm about to say is true all true." He nods " I was born in a different time zone over 10 years from now, my parents were killed by the black navi we saw a while ago and I vowed to go back in time and destroy the dark navi no matter what happens I would give and or do anything to destroy the navi. He disappeared into another time zone, this time zone to be exact, and I followed him then my radar started beeping and I realized that the source of the black Navi's origin was near I couldn't let this opportunity pass so I followed the origins signal, straight to Megaman" "but how?! Mega would never become a dark navi, how dare you accuse him!" I pull out my radar and pull up a comparison of the dark navi and the original navi they matched so perfectly the they could both be the same navi but I knew the difference because one bears the mark of the 100-machine war and the other doesn't Lan stares in shock and backs away shaking his head "that cant be mega it cant be" "it is a navi taken from mega it even bears the mark of the 100-machine war!" just then the dark navi comes bursting out of Lan's computer and I think to myself "how could it follow us via the net?! It wasn't possible!" the navi spared no time in destroying Lan's room until he found Lan's p.e.t and then he took land p.e.t and disappeared back into the net I feared for mega, the dark navi could crush him


End file.
